The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a fitness exercise condition of an exerciser.
Heretofore, jogging or fitness exercise using a fitness exercise machine such as a treadmill is carried out for health enhancement and the like. It is known an apparatus for displaying a fitness exercise condition that causes a display device to display and inform a heart rate, a base signal counted number and the like obtained by such fitness exercise (for example, the following patent document 1).
Further, it is also known one that visually displays information on the number of steps, walking time, a consumption calorie and the like using bar graphs (for example, the following non-patent documents 2 and 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-275999
[Non-patent Document 2] “Omron Health Counter; HJ-710IT”, [online], [searched on Sep. 27, 2006], the Internet: <URL:http://www.healthcare.omron.co.jp/product/hj710it—1.html>
[Non-patent Document 3] “Omron Health Counter; management software BI-LINC STANDARD EDITION 1.0”, [online], [searched on Sep. 27, 2006], the Internet: <URL:http://www.walking-style.com/info_index/bi-link/bi-link_pag_index.php>
However, in the above patent document 1, since displayed information is mainly provided with characters, visibility thereof is not too good. Further, in the above non-patent documents 2 and 3, although various kinds of information are displayed with bar graphs, it is hard to grasp what value each of items has at a glance, and it is difficult for an exerciser to recognize each of the items unless the exerciser attentively looks at the bar graphs.
In particular, since the exerciser is tired during fitness exercise and immediately after the fitness exercise, it is difficult for the exerciser to recognize the contents of characters or bar graphs when the displayed information is provided with characters or complicated graphs. Thus, there has been a problem that it is difficult for the exerciser to intuitively and quickly grasp a load condition indicating hardness of fitness exercise.